masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShardofTruth
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mass Effect Galaxy page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 11:37, January 30, 2010 Image Replacement So what is the reasoning you are replacing images with others that are the exact same? There is no reason to replace images with the exact same ones. Lancer1289 18:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Removing Comments Left By Other Users Note that removing comments left by other users is an extremely bannable offense. You are not 99.92.76.100, therefore you have no right to remove comments left by that user. Comments are the property of the user that left them an no one else is allowed to modify or remove them. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 15:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Do you really think I don't know that? Removing this comment was an accident, I just didn't notice and I still don't know why this has happenend. Why would I remove it in the first place? To anger an anonymous user or somebody else? I was an error and I'm sorry.--ShardofTruth 16:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) War asset Images just looked at the uploads you got of the war assets. are there no image of the salarian fleets? cause there is mention of the first fleet(if you sabatage the genophage), and the third fleet.Lichlord08 17:01, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Bioware was really lazy with this one, all alien fleets except for the Quarian or Geth use the same image. --ShardofTruth 20:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I noticed, at least they showed a volus dreadnought.even if it's of turian design.Lichlord08 02:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) New guns Since I don't have the new pack, yet or otherwise, could you rip out the icons for the three new guns? I have the background left from the previous images, just need the icons themselves, thanks. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't get the pack to install. It's the same problem I had with all other ME3 DLCs, they are not downloaded correctly or not authorized afterwards. I had to deinstall ME3 two times before it worked and I don't have the desire to do it all over again for the multiplayer mode I don't play. I've read it has something to do with me using a wireless network, something I can't change. Bioware/EA support is not helpful on this matter so if they don't provide a direct download link I can't help you with the images. --ShardofTruth 14:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::No worries, I've managed to get the pack from *cough cough* alternate sources *cough cough* --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Editing the User Space of Another User Note that editing the user space of another user is an extremely bannable offense. User spaces are the property of the user they are registered to and no one else is allowed to modify them. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 20:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :No it's not because I wasn't vandalising or ridiculing the page. I noticed that an image used on said user space was deleted without futher notice, so I decided to prevent it this time around. Giving the purpose of said page and the nature of my changes this was only a bagatelle you already decided to revert. If you have too much spare time maybe you could answer this post instead of giving unneeded advice. --ShardofTruth 20:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::How about instead of flinging attitude at me, you actually listen to that because it is site policy. You are not JakePT, therefore you have no right to edit his user space, even if you are just replacing an image. Site policy states that a user space is the property of that user and no one else is allowed to edit it. Therefore, you violated site policy, and were informed about it. It doesn't matter what you think in this instance because site policy is quite black and white on this. ::And your answer to that is actually written in site policy. Please read, or reread, the Manual of Style on Codex Articles. Lancer1289 21:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::And you didn't read my post on the Codex talk page or this site's policy because then you wouldn't come with more nonsense back to me. Please read, or reread, the second part of the linked Codex talk page above and the paragraphs about "Banning" and "Vandalism" of the Community Guidelines. All I was doing was some maintence and repairing an image link (you still haven't repaired by restoring the original image) that was broken by a staff member. Maybe you should take point 3 and 7 of the simplified ruleset to your heart and stop making up policies that don't exist. --ShardofTruth 21:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::And I wonder why I am repeating myself for the third time. You are not allowed to edit the user space of another user. I am not allowed to edit your user page, any of your sandboxes, or anything else because that is your user space, and you cannot edit any part of my user space. What is so hard to understand about this because you clearly aren't getting it? If you do it again, then you will be banned. That is site policy, which you clearly haven't read or this wouldn't be an issue. The only person who can change the image is JakePT, no you, and not me. FYI, I am not making up site policies, which would be obvious had you even read them. Quote from the Community Guidelines: "A user's page and Talk page belong to that user, and they have control over what goes on it." User page is defined as any page that has "User:Username" in it. If you are not "Username" then you cannot edit a page belonging to that user. For example, you cannot edit "User:Username/Sandbox" as that is still their user page. Likewise, "Username" cannot edit "User:Knight/sandbox" because they are not "Knight" So don't accuse me of making up site policies that you clearly haven't read when they actually exist. ::::And I actually did answer your question, but it is evident that you didn't read it. Site policy is to record all Codex entries, regardless of game they are in and where they are from. If it is a Primary in ME, yet Secondary in ME2 and ME3, then all three entries get recorded, if the text from ME2 to ME3 is different. There is no reason to ignore Codex entries because they are from different games which is exactly what you propose. We record all Codex entries, not pick and choose which ones. ::::And need I point out that the link you have is well out of date, out of code, and encourages people to violate site policy? Clearly I do. Site policy takes precedence over everything else. Cease violating it, cease telling me I'm making up policies when I'm not, and I'd also recommend that tone down the hostile attitude because I'm not the one who did violate site policy. Lancer1289 22:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, you are repeating yourself bringing the same wrong arguments for the third time now. "That is site policy, which you clearly haven't read or this wouldn't be an issue." "So don't accuse me of making up site policies that you clearly haven't read when they actually exist." :::::There is no policy that I can be banned for editing one's userspace, you're making this one up. If not, please link to it. "A user's page and Talk page belong to that user, and they have control over what goes on it." has nothing to do with this issue. What if I'm posting pornography or personal attacks on my userspace? What if I'm posting code that is conflicting with the rest of the Wikia (templates, categories, links)? These issues have to be adressed, that's what maintenance is about. Secondly you or a staff member already violated this "rule" by deleting an image that was linked there, something which you seem not to be capable to understand yourself, because you didn't adress this issue at all. "Site policy takes precedence over everything else." :::::That's nice of you to tell me, please insert this statement at the beginning of the Community Guidelines or at Mass Effect Wiki:Policy to make it true and put "out of code" on top of Simplified ruleset which is one of the oldest pages here and never updated to reflect your rules. :::::I didn't want to discuss the Codex issue here, but let's summarize the problem: "There is no reason to ignore Codex entries because they are from different games which is exactly what you propose." :::::That's not what I said. According to you and the policy *"Computers: Artificial Intelligence (AI)" will be deleted from secondary entries because it's exactly the same text as in ME, where it was primary. Is this correct? *The secondary entry "Varren" will also be deleted because it was primary in ME and the the text didn't change although the category did (from primary in ME to secondary in ME2 to another secondary in ME3). Is this correct? *The secondary entry "Krogan: Genophage" will be deleted because the text didn't change and it was moved from a secondary category in ME & ME2 to primary in ME3. Is this correct? --ShardofTruth 00:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *The secondary entry "Collectors" will be deleted because the text only had a spelling error corrected and it was moved from primary in ME2 to secondary in ME3. Additionally the ME2 primary entry is corrected to reflect the right spelling used on this Wikia in combination with the Codex Article paragraph of the Manual of Style. Is this correct? :::::--ShardofTruth 00:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Removal of Valid Information Note that removing valid information is a bannable offense. I explained already that we record every and all Codex entries from all games. Citing the MoS is no defense here because of what I already said. If an entry is Primary in ME, yet secondary in ME2, both still get recorded and both get displayed because of that. What that is saying is that we don't move one entry from one section to another because it reappears in a different game with a different heading. Both the primary and secondary entries get recorded. Every entry is recorded, no matter when and where it appears, even if it is the exact same text. Becuase of this, at this time cease removing valid information or action will be taken. Lancer1289 23:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :And I thought you meant the right thing yesterday, so I quote directly: Codex entries are classified by the game in which they are introduced. Meaning that if an entry was a Primary entry in Mass Effect, yet a Secondary entry in Mass Effect 2, then it remains a Primary Codex Entry. For example an entry like First Contact War entry, which is a Primary entry in Mass Effect and a Secondary entry in Mass Effect 2, is still a Primary entry because it was introduced in Mass Effect. :The First Contact War entry is primary in ME, but secondary in ME2 & ME3. So according to the MOS it stays primary and is not repeated as secondary, like it was done. Therefore I did not remove valid information but redundant information (which should be avoided acording to the MOS). --ShardofTruth 23:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :To add another thing: I get your explanation, but if the MOS really meant that all entries will be repeated, then this was not done for a long, long time. Since the introduction of this MOS to be precisely. Also the text could be "We record all codex entries regardless of the game or category they appear in" instead. --ShardofTruth 23:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, when ME2 launched, all entries were recorded, in the proper locations. Again what the entry is saying that entries don't get moved around based on the fact they don't appear in the same place in a different game. However, further clarification probably isn’t a bad idea. Lancer1289 23:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, then I owe you a big apology, I got the whole codex discussion wrong. Because the "First Contact War" was never repeated and quoted as example in the MOS I always assumed you didn't want them to get repeated if they are completely the same text in all three games. Okay, I get it now. Or do I? You said that when ME2 launched all entries were recorded, but that isn't the case with the repeated secondary entries (you can check all entries in my blog), so I'm still puzzled if you want them to repeat or not. --ShardofTruth 00:08, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::A better example is needed then. I'll switch out the example for the "Kinetic Barriers ("Shields")" entries in Codex/Weapons, Armor and Equipment. ::::Because of the bad example, the message was incorrect. For simplicity purposes, the only time an entry isn't recorded is when it is in the same place as the previous game(s), and the text is the exact same. If not, then it needs to be separated. Lancer1289 00:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::So it's assumed that if an entry doesn't have a sub-headline and appears at the same spot in two games (ME2 & ME3 for example), it's the same text. Now, if I add the "First Contact War" entry of ME2 in the secondary codex category "Humanity and the Systems Alliance" you hopefully won't undo my edit. --ShardofTruth 00:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That is correct, but should still be verified. However, is there a secondary entry for the First Contact War in ME2? If there is, then the example can stand as it was an oversight. Lancer1289 00:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I did my blog post from post-endgame savegames, but I could show you screenshots if want more proof. I think the problem was, that most of the ME2 codex entries are already unlocked after Shepard awakes, they are not new, even if they switched categories, so maybe that's why they weren't added. ----ShardofTruth 00:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::More than likely. As to the entry, I can check it myself in a few hours. That is probably what I was going off of when I initially wrote it. It was probably just never recorded. Lancer1289 00:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::To be specific, the missing ME2 secondary (all primaries are there of course) codex entries are: *Aliens: Extinct Races **Rachni *Aliens: Non-Council Races **Keepers *Aliens: Non-Sapient Creatures **Husks **Thresher Maws **Varren *Citadel and Galactic Government **Citadel Council **Citadel Space *Humanity and the Systems Alliance **Earth **First Contact War **Gagarin Station ("Jump Zero") *Planets and Locations **Ilos **Virmire *Ships and Vehicles **FTL Drive --ShardofTruth 00:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I thought we got them all the first time this was discovered, but apparently not. As stated, there is little I can do about this now, but I can try and get to a few of these later. As to where to put them, put them as close as possible to where they fit in the ME2 Codex. Lancer1289 00:46, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I will add them (and the missing ME3 secondary entries) tomorrow if you don't mind, it's really late here now. --ShardofTruth 00:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::No objections. Lancer1289 00:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Power Icon Images According to -S-/Kainzorus Prime you might be able to extract the Power icons for me (for use in this template, which is used throughout the wiki). About them, he said, "Apparently the game doesn't agree with texmod when it comes to these icons. I think they might be like ME1 ones, and use flash files rather than textures." If you're able to get those for me, I would be grateful. And, on another note, thanks again for the multiplayer character images! Trandra 14:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, the Power icons are mostly flash files (mostly because some of them use textures for lighting, it's a bit complicated) in both ME2 & ME3 but in contrast to ME1 they are not that easy to extract. I'm still working on a solution to replace all Power icons with the more accurate ingame appearances (semi-transparent background etc.), but so far I had not any luck finding these files in ME2 or ME3. That's why I think the fastest solution would be taking the power images from screenshots like it was for done for ME & ME2. --ShardofTruth 17:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds good. I'll just wait for whoever has the patience to get them. Trandra 21:05, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Rebellion Pack Character Images You said you're done with ME3, but in case you started playing again because of the Rebellion Pack, would you please get me the images for the 6 new characters? If you haven't bothered even downloading the new DLC, then don't worry about it. :) Thanks! Trandra 02:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I uploaded the three new images here. --ShardofTruth 21:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! I appreciate it. Trandra 21:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC)